<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Étincelle enfantine by ArianBlodeuwedd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133877">Étincelle enfantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianBlodeuwedd/pseuds/ArianBlodeuwedd'>ArianBlodeuwedd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), wankil studio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Cute, Diapers, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Give him love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Implied Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, M/M, Mpreg, Neglect, Post Mpreg, Sweet, This child deserves so much love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianBlodeuwedd/pseuds/ArianBlodeuwedd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo n'était qu'un adolescent de treize ans. </p>
<p>Des années de difficultés invisibles, </p>
<p>Des mois incalculables de solitude,</p>
<p>D'innombrables semaines de conséquences.</p>
<p>Hugo n'était qu'un enfant, il ne voulait qu'une chose,</p>
<p>De l'amour et des soins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eraink, Laink/Terracid, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Terracid/Laink, Terracid/Original Female Character, Terraink - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo! J'suis Tenma, et c'est mon premier travail posté sur ao3! Merci à Arian pour le prêt de son compte, si tu lis ceci, t'es un frère mec!</p>
<p>Ce travail aborde le terme de la négligence envers un mineur, il n'y a cependant AUCUNE violence! J'espère que ça vous plaira!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trois ans s’étaient déroulés depuis que le jeune Hugo avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. L’enfant, désormais adolescent, s’était habitué à cet environnement enchanteur. Néanmoins, une chose tâchait ce bonheur. </p><p>Ses soucis nocturnes.</p><p>Depuis qu’il s’en souvient, Hugo en avait toujours eu, bien que c’était un phénomène rare. Ça avait pris un peu d’ampleur lorsqu’il était rentré à Poudlard mais sans pour autant être aussi gênant. Actuellement en troisième année, il n’en pouvait plus. </p><p>Sur une semaine, il se réveillait quatre nuit sur sept dans des draps et un bas de pyjama mouillés et froids. Il se sentait honteux d’avoir encore ce genre de problème à son âge. Il ne buvait jamais au dîner et allait toujours aux toilettes avant le coucher. Mais rien n’y faisait. </p><p>Il se doutait que c’était à cause du traitement venant de sa famille. Ils n’abusaient pas de lui, hormis quelques claques ici et là, et le privait de salle de bain si il faisait une bêtise. Bien que c’était toujours leurs enfants qui causaient ce genre de problème. Ils savaient qu’ils lui en voulaient car sa mère, la sœur de son oncle, était partie, le laissant chez eux et ne supportant plus de voir un enfant qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment voulu. </p><p>Il se rappelait qu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait, mais plus assez pour pouvoir s’occuper de lui. Mais qu’elle tenait quand même à lui et ne désirait pas l’abandonner dans un foyer. Elle avait cru que son frère s’occuperait bien de lui. Mais il n’avait reçu de sa part qu’un traitement presque froid, comme si ils étaient deux inconnus. Il sentait bien qu’il devait rappeler à son oncle sa sœur et sans doute la raison de son départ. Parfois il le surprenait entrain de le fixer, le regard vague, parfois nostalgique, avant de se reprendre et de retourner faire ses occupations. </p><p>Le jeune garçon l’avait entendu discuter avec sa tante lorsqu’il était plus jeune, pendant le coucher. Il l’avant entendu révéler que sa sœur ne supportait plus d’élever toute seule l’enfant de l’homme qu’elle aimait mais disparut. N’en pouvant plus, elle s’était alors tournée vers lui, son seul et dernier soutien. </p><p>Par conséquent, il avait voulu ne pas être un poids et limiter au maximum ses besoins, que ce soit affectif ou corporel. Il mangeait toujours le minimum vital, malgré l’insistance un peu froide de son oncle pour prendre une plus grande portion, ou limiter son besoin des toilettes et de son hygiène en ne faisant que des toilettes. </p><p>Le fait d’être puni aidait dans cet objectif. Mais il semblait qu’il se prenait le retour des choses. Pendant qu’il réfléchissait, Hugo en avait profité pour laver sous la douche ses draps et son bas de pyjama. Il savait que, maintenant qu’il était réveillé, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. </p><p>S’habillant d’un pantalon confortable mais usé, il laça ses chaussures et quitta le dortoir. Ses pas le faisaient déambuler calmement dans les couloirs de l’école, le silence brisé par le doux écho de sa marche. Il se sentait fatigué, sa nuit ayant été trop courte pour son besoin de sommeil. Par conséquent, son esprit était un peu plus lent que d’habitude, dérivant sur des pensées anodines. </p><p>Cet état de déambulation ne lui permit pas de se rendre compte d’un autre écho de marche, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa position. Il eut un sursaut lorsque son nom fut appelé.</p><p>-Que faites vous debout à cette heure Monsieur Laguionie ? Et particulièrement en dehors de votre dortoir ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis bien longtemps.</p><p>Le jeune adolescent sut de suite quel professeur l’avait abordé. Se retournant lentement, son regard tomba sur son professeur de potions. Son regard droit semblait percer son être, apprenant chacun de ses secrets, bien qu’il savait que ce n’était pas possible, il en avait l’impression. </p><p>Monsieur Iturralde était à la fois apprécié et craint. Il se liait facilement avec ses élèves, n’hésitant pas à lancer des piques taquines et à plaisanter avec eux. Cependant, il restait sévère lors de son cours, ce qui pouvait s’expliquer par la dangerosité des potions. Il n’hésitait pas à punir si quelqu’un plaisantait pendant les potions. Il semblait presque contradictoire dans son comportement. </p><p>Bien qu’il soit petit du haut de son un mètre soixante-trois, il semblait plus grand par cette aura qui semblait se projeter autour de lui.  Et contrairement aux autres professeurs masculins, il gardait ses cheveux courts, donnant des courtes boucles que certains semblaient trouver attirant malgré son petit gabarit. </p><p>Ses paupières papillonnèrent lorsqu’il le sentit se rapprocher de lui, s’étant perdu dans sa vague observation. Ce qui semblait être une mauvaise décision puisqu’il semblait un peu impatiente. </p><p>-Suivez moi Monsieur Laguionie. Je n’ai pas toute la nuit. </p><p>Se dépêchant, l’élève suivit son professeur dans le dédale de tiroir jusqu’à arriver à ce qui semblait être les quartiers privés de l’adulte. Du moins, il supposait puisque la salle semblait être un bureau, lui rappelant celui de son directeur de maison. </p><p>- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Laguionie, vous ne sortirez pas d’ici tant que je ne saurai pas la raison de votre présence hors de votre dortoir. Et ne me mentez pas.</p><p>-Je… Je voulais juste me promener professeur… </p><p>-Jeune homme, je veux la vérité. Mentir ne vous fera pas sortir d’ici. </p><p>Aucun mot ne fut prononcé après cela. Sentant son renfermement, Hugo vit l’adulte se lever du bureau et se diriger vers une porte avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé avant qu’il ne revienne, tenant un plateau sur lequel reposait deux tasses fumantes. </p><p>Le déposant sur le bois vernis, il posa une des tasses devant lui, le laissant reconnaître l’odeur qui s’en dégageait. Hugo se sentit étrange de recevoir un chocolat chaud de la part de son professeur le plus craint de l’école. Il prenait rarement du chocolat chaud, n’étant pas habitué à en boire, encore une habitude de la maison. Tenant la tasse à deux mains, il souffla légèrement dessus, profitant pour en respirer le doux arôme. </p><p>-Monsieur Laguionie, sachez que tout ce que vous direz ne sortira jamais de ce bureau. Et je n’en parlerai à aucun professeur sans votre accord. Prenez votre temps et buvez votre chocolat. </p><p>Le susnommé cligna des yeux, étonné par la douceur de l’homme devant lui. Secrètement heureux de sa collation, il la dégusta autant qu’il le put. Cependant, il sentit une culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez. Il se sentait égoïste de profiter de la boisson chaude et faire attendre son professeur. Déglutissant, il se lécha les lèvres dans un geste nerveux avant de se lancer. </p><p>-Je… Hum… Je suis sorti de mon dortoir car je n’arrivai pas à me rendormir…</p><p>-Vous n’arriviez pas à vous rendormir ? Auriez-vous des problèmes de sommeil ?</p><p>-Hm… Oui monsieur…</p><p>- Et depuis quand si je peux demander ?</p><p>-Depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas trop… </p><p>-Je vois… Il y a autre chose n’est-ce pas ? </p><p>-Oui… J’ai… Je… J’ai des problèmes de sommeil…</p><p>-Vous me l’aviez dit en effet. </p><p>-Non je veux dire… Je mouille parfois mon lit…</p><p>Un silence se fit après ce dernier aveux. Hugo n’osait pas rencontrer le regard du professeur, se sentant honteux de lui avoir avoué, et ne désirant pas voir son dégoût ni son jugement dans son regard. </p><p>-Hugo… Regarde moi…</p><p>Levant timidement les yeux, il ne vit qu’un regard honnête sur ce visage fin. </p><p>-Depuis combien de temps ça arrive ?</p><p>-De… Depuis que je suis petit mais c’était rare… Ça s’est calmé quand je suis rentré à Poudlard mais cette année… C’est le pire…</p><p>-Et combien de fois par semaine ça arrive ?</p><p>Sentant son visage chauffer en raison du rougissement, il balbutia dans sa réponse. </p><p>- Qu- quatre fois… Quatre nuits…</p><p>-Ce n’est pas négligeable. Je ne suis pas étonné que vous soyez fatigué à force. Hm… </p><p>Un nouveau silence se fit, Hugo n’osant l’interrompre, voyant l’homme pensif. Ce calme semblait se prolonger et s’intensifier, stressant le pauvre élève. Il sursauta lorsque le regard de monsieur Iturralde se reposa sur lui. </p><p>- J’ai peut-être une solution, si tout ce que vous avez essayé auparavant ne fonctionne pas.</p><p>- Et c’est quoi monsieur ?</p><p>Ne prononçant aucun mot, il repartit par la même porte qu’auparavant mais revint plus rapidement, tenant un simple sac noir. Le posant sur le bureau, il en sortit quelque chose qui semblait épais et blanc, faisant un doux bruissement lors du mouvement. </p><p>Lorsque son esprit comprit ce que son professeur lui montrait, il sentit la rougeur revenir en force. </p><p>-Non ! Il en est hors de question !</p><p>-Monsieur Laguionie ! Calmez vous !</p><p>-Non ! Je ne porterai pas de couche !</p><p>- Rasseyez-vous et laissez -moi parler.</p><p>Il le regarda s’exécuter, lâchant un soupir avant de commencer à parler.</p><p>- Je sais que ça peut paraître gênant, mais il semble que ce soit nécessaire. Il semble que ce que vous avez essayez avant n’a pas fonctionné n’est-ce pas ? Je m’en doutais. Sachez que, contrairement aux moldus, les sorciers sont plus ouverts sur ce sujet. Lorsque c’est nécessaire, ils n’hésitent pas. Vous n’êtes pas le premier et ne serez pas le dernier à en porter, sachez le. Vous n’êtes pas mon premier élève à en porter une. Mais si je le fais, c’est pour votre santé Monsieur Laguionie. Je vois bien que vous êtes continuellement pâle et cerné. Vos notes en pâtissent et votre santé aussi. En tant que professeur je ne peux pas laisser cela continuer.</p><p>Déglutissant, Hugo réalisa qu’il avait raison. Tous les moyens qu’il avait employé avaient échoué. Et il tenait de moins en moins le rythme, s’endormant presque dans son assiette chaque jour. Il était gêné car les couches étaient pour les bébés, pas pour quelqu’un de son âge. Mais son manque de sommeil commençait à le blesser. En prenant les escaliers, il avait senti sa tête tourner dû à ce manque, le faisant ainsi chuter et aller à l’infirmerie pour son poignet foulé. </p><p>Prenant une respiration tremblante, il hocha la tête. Levant timidement le regard, il fut accueilli par un petit sourire affectueux de monsieur Iturralde. Remettant la couche dans le sac, il le lui tendit. </p><p>-Il y en a pour quatorze jours. N’hésitez pas à venir me voir dans mon bureau pour en reprendre si besoin. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir jeune homme. </p><p>Tenant fébrilement le sac, il marcha avec son professeur jusqu’à son dortoir. Avant de le laisser seul devant, il fut déstabilisé lorsqu’une douce main caressa ses cheveux. </p><p>-Je suis là si vous avez besoin d’aide ou d’écoute Laguionie. Prenez un repos bien mérité. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. </p><p>Avant de ne pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, il le vit s’éloigner, sa cape claquant derrière lui quand il se retourna pour partir. Sans plus attendre, il retourna dans sa chambre, ses colocataires dormant encore. Se faufilant à pas de loup dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une de ces choses. </p><p>Tenant la couche à deux mains, il sentit le doute naître en lui. Mais avant de le laisser grandir, il respira profondément, réussissant à se reprendre en mains. Il baissa son pantalon usé et son sous-vêtement. Heureusement pour lui, monsieur Iturralde lui avait fourni des couches à enfiler. </p><p>Grâce à la magie, la couche trop grand s’adapta à sa fine carrure, son regard se dirigeant vers le miroir. Sa bouche devint sèche à la vue de son reflet. La couche lui donnait un air plus enfantin et, osait-il le dire, presque fragile. Elle était assez fine, n’étant pas aussi épaisse qu’il le pensait. C’était également doux au toucher, ne l’irritant aucunement contrairement à son bas de pyjama habituel. </p><p>Rangeant ses affaires, il retourna se coucher, espérant que cette dernière solution fonctionne. Sentant ses paupières s’alourdirent, il redoutait le lendemain. </p><p>	Lorsqu’il fut temps de se lever, Hugo remarqua qu’il était encore une fois le premier debout, l’ayant toujours été depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Pendant un moment, il fut désorienté à la sensation entre ses jambes. Baissant les yeux, il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il portait cette chose. Il se sentait toujours honteux, mais la joie fut plus grande lorsqu’il se rendit compte que son lit était sec. Sans plus tarder, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara pour les cours. Il était heureux de voir qu’un elfe s’était occupé de débarrasser la preuve de son problème de nuit. </p><p>Il se dirigea de ce pas vers sa journée de cours qui commençait bien pour une fois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les jours s’étaient écoulés les uns après les autres, le jeune adolescent s’étant habitué à sa nouvelle routine. Cela faisait déjà un mois et quelque qu’il avait accepté la solution de monsieur Iturralde et ça fonctionnait très bien. Actuellement, il était en cours de potions, travaillant seul selon les ordres du professeur afin qu’ils apprennent l’autonomie. Pendant qu’il se concentrait, fier de son travail qu’il avait fait jusqu’ici, un bruit d’explosion se fit entendre dans la salle. Tous les regards se dirigeaient vers un griffondor qui avait mélangé deux ingrédients dans le mauvais ordre. </p>
<p>Alors que les élèves fixaient la professeur s’occuper du griffondor, Hugo se préoccupait d’autre chose. En raison du bruit soudain, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa vessie, sentant son pantalon se coller à ses jambes et son boxer à son aine. Il n’osait faire aucun geste, de peur que les gens ne le remarquent. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque l’ombre de monsieur Iturralde le surplomba. Ses épaules se tendirent aux mots qui suivirent.</p>
<p>-La classe est finie, que tout le monde sorte ! Sauf vous Monsieur Laguionie ! Je veux discuter de votre travail avec vous. </p>
<p>Restant debout à côté de lui, la classe se vida rapidement, dû à l’empressement de l’homme. Une fois le dernier élève parti et la porte claquant derrière lui, l’adulte se détendit. </p>
<p>-Monsieur Laguionie… Hugo… </p>
<p>Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule crispée. Peut-être à cause du ton doux, ou d’un trop plein, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. </p>
<p>-Viens jeune homme, on va aller dans mon bureau. </p>
<p>- N-non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je- tout le monde va voir !</p>
<p>-Chht, personne ne verra, fais moi confiance, je m’en occupe. </p>
<p>Sans tarder, il posa sa cape sur les épaules du pauvre enfant, le tissu étant assez long pour tomber jusqu’aux chevilles. Utilisant un sort de nettoyage, il les fit sortir rapidement et emprunter des passages peu utilisés pour aller à son bureau.</p>
<p>Mais au lieu de s’arrêter dans le bureau, il traversa la fameuse porte qui menait en réalité dans les quartiers privés de son professeur. Avec douceur, il lui enleva la cape lorsqu’ils furent dans sa salle de bain. Il le fit prendre place dans la baignoire une fois nu et le rinça doucement. Chamboulé par ce qu’il s’est passé, Hugo ne s’en préoccupa aucunement. </p>
<p>Il le sécha rapidement avec un doux sort mais le porta, ce qui l’étonna car il semblait si frêle. Mais en même temps il n’était pas l’enfant le plus lourd. Il se sentit être posé sur un lit et le regarda prendre une couche à languette et du talc. </p>
<p>- N-non ! Pas de couche ! Je ne veux pas en porter la journée !</p>
<p>-Laguionie, arrêtez de gesticuler ou je vous mets en détention. </p>
<p>Se calmant de suite, il rougit un peu et laissa ses larmes continuer à couler en raison de la honte qui s’accumulait. </p>
<p>-Je sais que c’est gênant pour toi. Mais il semble que ce soit aussi nécessaire la journée. Je vais contacter les autres professeurs et les prévenir que tu seras absent. Je dois discuter avec toi pour ce qui va se passer ensuite. </p>
<p>L’écoutant, il décida qu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre, se détestant pour embêter autant son professeur. Il le laissa mettre des vêtements qui étaient bien plus doux que les siens, d’un blanc et gris clair. Il fut guidé vers le canapé, l’adulte prenant place en face de lui. </p>
<p>-Maintenant que tu sembles calmé, nous allons discuter de quelque chose d’important. Tu pourras me poser des questions, auxquelles je répondrai, mais ne m’interromps pas s’il te plaît. </p>
<p>Attendant qu’il montre un signe de  reconnaissance, il se lança après un hochement de tête. </p>
<p>- Il semble que ton problème d’énurésie commence à se produire en journée aussi. Ce n’est pas inhabituel chez les enfants avec des troubles de santé ou des problèmes personnels. Comme je l’ai déjà dit, tu n’es pas mon premier élève à avoir ce genre de soucis. Pour les aider, j’utilise une technique qui peut sembler…. Peu conventionnel mais qui a toujours réussi. Cela peut te sembler étrange, mais il arrive que ces adolescents soient traités comme des enfants, et je veux dire par là comme des petits enfants. Ça va de quatre à dix ans. Mais cela s’arrête dès qu’ils sentent qu’ils vont mieux, qu’ils n’en ont plus besoin. Bien entendu, cela se fait toujours avec leur accord. Si je parle de ça, c’est parce que je voudrais te proposer cette solution pour t’aider à aller mieux. Bien entendu tu n’as pas à donner ta réponse de suite. Mais je reste ouverte si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.</p>
<p>Tout cela en faisait beaucoup pour le jeune adolescent qui traitait les informations que monsieur Iturralde venait de lui donner. </p>
<p>- Je… Je suis confus… Est-ce que c’est un fétiche ?</p>
<p>-Oh dieu non ! Ça peut l’être entre des adultes consentants, mais la majorité des gens font ça de manière platonique. Et jamais je ne ferai ce genre de choses avec des élèves ou des mineurs. Je fais ça pour les aider, pour leur donner un semblant d’enfance qu’ils n’ont pas eu. Rien de plus. Pour les cas de problèmes familiaux, je contacte le département des enfants qui gère l’affaire et place les enfants dans des familles qui proposent aussi ce genre de soin. En raison du peu d’enfants dans la communauté sorcière, il y a beaucoup d’adoptants pour peu d’enfants. Donc ils n’hésitent pas à les chérir et leur donner ce qu’ils méritent. </p>
<p>- Et… Comment vous savez quel « âge » ils ont pendant ce… moment ?</p>
<p>- Soit ils peuvent me le dire directement, soit c’est à travers les préférences des élèves.</p>
<p>- Je… Je voudrais essayer mais… J’ai peur…<br/>
- De quoi as-tu peur Hugo ?</p>
<p>- D’embêter et de gâcher votre temps…</p>
<p>-Hugo… Si je te propose ça, c’est parce que je sens que tu as besoin du soutien d’un adulte, plus important que pour un autre adolescent. Et si ça me dérangeait, jamais je ne ferai ça ou ne te l’aurai proposé. Si il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ou que tu n’aime pas, tu as le droit de me le dire. Cela vaut pour quoique ce soit, d’accord ? </p>
<p>L’adolescent hocha timidement la tête, répétant son refus d’une voix tremblante, désireux de recevoir ne serait-ce qu’un semblant d’affection. Une affection qu’il désirait tant depuis qu’il vit avec sa famille. </p>
<p>- Puisque tu sembles d’accord, je vais prévenir les autres professeurs et informer la directrice que nous sortons te chercher déjà quelques affaires, au moins quelques habits au vu de ce que j’ai vu.</p>
<p>Sans attendre une réponse, il lui tapota gentiment la tête avant de s’éloigner pour atteindre la cheminée et prévenir ses collègues. Pendant ce temps, Hugo se grattait nerveusement le bras, se mettant à sucer inconsciemment son pouce, l’index au sommet de son nez. Une fois que l’homme eut fini, il mit des chaussettes et une paire de chaussure à Hugo, en plus de lui donner un manteau. </p>
<p>-Nous allons y aller maintenant, mieux vaut en profiter tant qu’il n’y a pas trop de monde. Avant que l’on y aille, sache que c’est commun dans la communauté sorcière, et que l’on va aller dans des boutiques qui ont l’habitude. Il n’y a donc pas raison de t’inquiéter Hugo. </p>
<p>Hochant nerveusement la tête, il prit la cheminette avec monsieur Iturralde, atterrissant au Chaudron Baveur. Sans s’arrêter, l’homme l’emmena dans un quartier du Chemin de Traverse. C’était un magasin de vêtements dédiés aux enfants et adolescents. En y entrant, il remarqua que l’éclairage était feutré, et une douce musique d’ambiance pouvait être faiblement entendu. Le duo commença à déambuler, l’hommee montrant des vêtements à Hugo qui hochait la tête, n’osant pas refuser ce qu’il n’aimait pas. </p>
<p>Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que ces vêtements pour enfants ou adolescents ne lui convenaient pas. Alors qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les rayons, les vêtements s’entassant dans le chariot, Hugo vit quelque chose du coin de l’œil. Cette chose était une barboteuse d’une jolie couleur rose pastel à capuche sur laquelle se trouvaient deux oreilles de lapin. En touchant le tissu, il aima immédiatement la texture, la caressant doucement entre son pouce et son index. </p>
<p>Concentré sur sa découverte, Hugo ne remarqua pas que Thomas l’avait observé de tout le long. Il prit la décision de reposer tous les vêtements, comprenant déjà un peu que son élève serait un enfant plus jeune que ceux qu’il a eu précédemment. </p>
<p>- Tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu aimais ?</p>
<p>Hugo sursauta, ayant oublié son professeur. Les joues roses, il détourna la tête et fit non de la tête, ne voulant pas que son professeur se moque de lui. Néanmoins ce dernier insista doucement. </p>
<p>-Oh, c’est ce que tu as vu ? C’est mignon. On va prendre cet article et on ira voir le vendeur pour ta taille. </p>
<p>Avant qu’il ne puisse nier, Hugo fut traîné dans le rayon bébé et se sentit doucement attirer par les textures agréables et les couleurs attrayantes. Il choisit encore quatre barboteuses et le même nombre de bodys, mais laissa son professeur prendre quelques vêtements, en particulier trois pantalons et salopettes, et deux shorts, tous bouffants en plus de quelques hauts. Hugo se sentit mal de faire dépenser de l’argent à son professeur, se sentant ingrat. Il le laissa discuter avec le vendeur, le pouce frottant ses lèvres. Son attention retourna sur le vendeur qui le fit monter sur une petite plateforme, voulant prendre ses mesures avant de partir dans l’arrière boutique pour récupérer la bonne taille. Il n’avait pas entendu son professeur demander un uniforme pour Poudlard dans des tissus plus doux, et le demander en trois exemplaires pour les deux versions. </p>
<p>Pendant que le vendeur s’exécutait, content d’avoir l’une de ses habituées, Thomasïda en profita pour regarder les chaussettes pour bébés, observant les réactions d’Hugo et prenant les bonnes. Ils sortirent une fois les achats faits, ayant pris pas mal de temps à l’intérieur. Le prochain magasin vu celui de fournitures pour bébés. A l’intérieur, Hugo suivit docilement l’adulte qui regardait les couches. Son visage rougit un peu, mais il se força à se détendre, laissant son regard voler sur le rayon. Il attrapa sans s’en rendre compte un paquet pour les plus petits, les dessins adorables ayant attirés sont attention. Il avait toujours aimé les choses mignonnes, désirant en avoir et les regarder pendant des heures. Le plus âgé prit doucement le paquet, calmant Hugo lorsqu’un gémissement inconscient se fit entendre. Il prit quelques paquets en plus de couches entièrement blanches. </p>
<p>Thomas se rendait compte que Hugo semblait se pencher de plus en plus vers le jeune âge, ses doutes se confirmant un peu plus en voyant le choix de son jeune élève. Par précaution, il prit une tétine blanche avec de toutes petites abeilles dessus, phosphorescente dans le noir. En voyant l’heure, il décida de les emmener manger dans le restaurant du quartier, sachant que ce sera bien plus calme que dans l’allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. </p>
<p>Il laissa Hugo commander son plat, voulant voir ce qu’il prendrait. Pendant le repas, il voyait bien qu’il était un peu maladroit, faisant parfois tomber sa nourriture. </p>
<p>-Laisse moi faire Hugo, je vais te nourrir. </p>
<p>Thomas se retint de sourire en le voyant se laisser nourrir, le trouvant adorable. Une fois le repas finit, il le vit machouiller le bout de son pouce. Par habitude avec certains « petits », il sortit la tétine neuve et la mit dans la bouche de l’élève.<br/>
Son regard se remplit de surprise avant qu’il ne commence à sucer timidement l’objet. Ses doutes se confirmèrent sur « l’âge » de Hugo en le voyant s’habituer très vite à la tétine. Il semblait qu’il n’ait pas un enfant mais un bébé sous ses soins. Et au vu du peu de paroles qu’il a prononcé depuis leur départ, il estima qu’il devait avoir entre quelques mois et un an. Avant de ne pouvoir réfléchir plus loin, il le vit gesticuler légèrement, serrant les jambes. Sachant déjà ce que c’est, il l’emmena dans les toilettes et le posa sur la table à langer présente. </p>
<p>-Hugo , je vais avoir besoin que tu boive cette potion. </p>
<p>Faisant confiance à son professeur, il le laissa enlever la tétine et avala le liquide. Il attendit mais ne se sentit pas différent.<br/>
- Qu’est-ce que- ?</p>
<p>- Ça me permettra de te soulever plus facilement. Quand ce sera fini, je te donnerai la contre-potion pour enlever cet effet.</p>
<p>-D’accord… Attendez ! Je ne veux pas porter de couche ! Je suis grand !</p>
<p>-Hugo, tu as la couche trempée. Je dois te changer avant que tu n’attrapes une éruption cutanée. </p>
<p>- Mais je-</p>
<p>-Hugo, j’ai remarqué que tu n’es pas un enfant. Tu es un bébé, je ne sais pas encore quel âge mais tu en es un. Il est donc normal que tu portes une couche. Laisse donc maman s’occuper de son petit garçon. </p>
<p>Alors qu’il allait répliquer, il se sentit faiblir lorsque son professeur se désigna comme sa mère et l’appela comme son garçon. Avant de ne pouvoir se retenir, il sentit des larmes couler, et bien vite un sanglot s’échappa de sa gorge. </p>
<p>Thomas, qui venait de finir de le mettre au sec, fut légèrement surpris par cette crise de larmes, habitué à ce que ses élèves en fassent. Il prit aussitôt contre lui le jeune garçon, frottant doucement son dos. </p>
<p>- Mon pauvre bébé, tu as des grosses larmes. Laisse les couler, ça va faire du bien. La, la, tout va bien. Tu dois être fatigué. On va rentrer et tu vas faire une sieste.</p>
<p>Hugo se laissa être doucement bercer par lhomme, se calmant petit à petit. Étonnamment, la tétine qu’il lui avait remis en bouche l’avait aidé. Les succions lui apportaient un étrange calme, ne sachant la raison derrière cela.<br/>
Sa crise de larmes passée, il le laissa essuyer son visage, sentant une douce chaleur en réaction aux mots tendres qu’il prononçait. Le portant sur sa hanche, il le ramena à leur table pour laisser l’argent du repas, les sacs rétrécis dans l’une de ses poches. </p>
<p>Sans le reposer par terre, Thomas se dirigea vers le pub de leur arrivée afin de prendre la cheminette pour rentrer. Il se sentait fatigué, ne sachant pas si c’était entièrement la faute de ses sanglots précédents ou son corps qui s’adaptait lentement à cette nouvelle situation. Il clignait des yeux pour rester éveillé, suçotant sa tétine inconsciemment. </p>
<p>Entre deux clignements, il se retrouva dans les quartiers de son professeur. Il laissa un petit geignement lorsqu’elle le remit sur ses pieds. </p>
<p>-Je sais mon chat, mais maman doit sortir les sacs, il faut bien que je trouve ta tenue pour dormir. </p>
<p>Ne bougeant pas, l’adolescent le fixait entrain de chercher dans les sacs, dans leur taille normale, ce qu’il voulait. Il en sortit un body blanc avec des petits lapins dessus, et la barboteuse de nuit jaune pastel avec le poussin à l’avant. Rougissant en voyant sa nouvelle tenue de sommeil, il ne réagit pas lorsqu’il fut repris dans les bras et être posé sur un lit unique. Ce rougissement prit de l’ampleur une fois qu’il était nu, se rendant compte qu’il devait à nouveau être changé. Il remarqua que les gestes étaient doux et rapides, sans doute pour lui éviter de la gêne. </p>
<p>-Ye ‘ais ai’yer pou’ m’habi’er !</p>
<p>-Pas besoin de m’aider chaton, maman arrive parfaitement à t’habiller. </p>
<p>Une petite honte se fit connaître en s’entendant parler de manière aussi enfantine et que la femme ne le laisse pas s’habiller seul. Cela disparut aussitôt qu’il ressentit la texture sur sa peau. Un petit frisson le parcouru, en réaction au toucher sur son épiderme. Le tissu était doux et agréablement chaud. Il n’osait pas le dire, mais il se sentait déjà un peu à l’aise. Ce n’était pas ample au point de ressentir les courants d’air sur sa peau. Mais pas pour autant serré qu’on en voit les formes de son corps. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une main qui caressait ses cheveux. Son regard se releva pour tomber sur le visage fin de son professeur. </p>
<p>-Tu vas aller faire un dodo mon coeur, tu ne tiens presque plus debout. </p>
<p>Il le positionna correctement dans le petit lit, recouvrant son corps fin par la couette aux motifs enfantins. Déposant un baiser sur son front, il plongea la chambre d’enfant dans la pénombre et en sortit. </p>
<p>Bien qu’il était à l’aise, Hugo n’arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait tomber si il bougeait. Pourtant il n’avait jamais ressenti cette impression dans son lit une place de son dortoir. La couette semblait également bien plus lourde, le gênant pour dormir. De plus, il avait l’impression qu’il lui manquait quelque chose pour bien dormir. Sans savoir pourquoi, un petit reniflement lui échappa, rapidement suivi par un léger pleur. Néanmoins, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que l’adulte revint dans la chambre. </p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas mon coeur ? Tu n’arrives pas à dodo ? Maman t’entend renifler et pleurnicher.</p>
<p>Avant de ne pouvoir répondre, Hugo se sentit être soulevé du lit et tenu contre un corps doux et chaud. Dirigé par l’instinct, il posa sa tête sur la fine épaule, laissant échapper quelques petites larmes. Cependant, il semblait qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’expliquer à son professeur ce qui l’empêchait de dormir. </p>
<p>-Tu n’arrives pas à dormir dans le lit ? Maman est désolé, il a oublié que tu n’étais qu’un bébé et elle t’a mis dans ce lit de grand. </p>
<p>Continuant de le réconforter, il réalisa un peu tard qu’il avait été amené dans sa chambre. Il fut déposé sur un lit double, mais gesticula lorsque la couette fut mise sur son corps, lui tirant un autre pleurnichement. </p>
<p>-La couette te dérange ? Ça doit être trop lourd pour mon bébé. Maman va régler ça. </p>
<p>En plus de déposer des coussins d’un côté de l’adolescent, il lui mit une fine couverture, ce qui allait bien mieux que la lourde couette. Pensant qu’il allait repartir, monsieur Iturralde se coucha à côté de lui. Le fixant, un soupir d’aise lui échappa quand sa main commença à frotter lentement son ventre.<br/>
La chambre était calme, un silence interrompu par les bruits de tétine qui ralentissaient petit à petit, signe que l’adolescent s’endormait, apaisé par l’atmosphère.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Le jeune endormi fut sorti de sa sieste par l’adulte qui lui murmurait des mots doux pour le tirer tranquillement de son sommeil.</p><p> </p><p>-Uuuuh…</p><p> </p><p>-Je sais que tu veux encore dormir mon poussin, mais on va prendre le goûter et retourner faire quelques courses pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>La tête posée sur l’épaule, il se laissa sans rechigner poser sur une chaise pendant que l’homme lui préparait son goûter.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu veux des biscuits ou de la compote chaton ?</p><p> </p><p>-… popote…</p><p> </p><p>- D’accord, compote pomme-banane pour le petit bonhomme.</p><p> </p><p>Le voyant encore ensommeillé, Thomas entreprit de donner le goûter à son élève, interrompant les bouchées par une gorgée d’eau. Essuyant son visage encore poupin, il vérifia sa couche en défaisant les boutons-pression de derrière, le changeant en voyant la nécessité. Le reprenant dans les bras, le duo repartit à leur destination de la matinée.</p><p> </p><p>Entre-temps, Hugo s’était pleinement réveillé, prit d’un rougissement en voyant que sa tenue n’avait pas été changé. Bien qu’il était gêné, il s’avoua intérieurement qu’il aimait rester comme ça, se sentant plus à l’aise, ayant l’impression qu’avec ces vêtements, il avait moins de pression sur les épaules. Son regard analysa le magasin dans lequel ils étaient rentrés, comprenant vite que c’était un magasin d’ameublement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ça ressemblait à n’importe quel magasin d’ameublement, des meubles étant mis en exposition, accompagné de petites étiquettes pour indiquer le nom du meuble, le prix, les dimensions et les possibles couleurs. Tout en étant porté, Hugo regardait vaguement les meubles devant lesquels ils passaient, ne posant réellement le regard qu’une fois leur destination atteinte. Il réalisa qu’ils étaient dans la partie « enfant » du magasin, en particulier le coin bambin.</p><p>Une nouvelle rougeur fit son apparition, accompagnée de la gêne qui le fit bafouiller.</p><p> </p><p>- Je- je n’ai pas besoin de mobilier pour bébé monsieur !</p><p>- Si tu en as besoin Hugo, tu n’as pas pu dormir dans le lit enfant pour ta sieste. Il te faut donc un lit adapté. Je ne veux pas que tes problèmes de sommeil reviennent.</p><p> </p><p>Avant de ne pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, une vendeuse s’approcha d’eux, commençant une discussion avec son professeur. Lui ayant remis la tétine en bouche, il reprit ses succions qui le calmèrent, laissant les deux adultes tout gérer. Le trio se dirigea d’abord vers les lits, étant le plus important pour l’instant.</p><p>Les lits leur étaient présentés, mais ce qui gênait Hugo, c’était la présence des barreaux sur chaque côtés du lit. Aucun ne l’attirèrent jusqu’à ce qu’un lit à baldaquin leur fut présenté. Les rideaux au dessus étaient d’une douce couleur lilas, le tissu étant léger tout en pouvant empêcher la lumière de réveiller le propriétaire du lit. Quant au bois, ce dernier arborait une couleur crème et donnait une impression de clarté. Les barreaux d’un côté pouvait s’abaisser et faciliter le lever et le couchage. De plus, le lit possédait des rangements pour des fournitures ou des vêtements.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit sursaut le prit lorsque son professeur décida d’acheter le lit, notifiant qu’il fallait que ce soit à sa taille. Après un accord de la vendeuse qui nota les exigences, la visite reprit. Mais Hugo fixa un autre petit lit. Contrairement au précédent, qui était adapté aux bambins, celui-ci semblait plutôt être pour les nourrissons. Le berceau était à bascule, la couleur naturelle du bois contrastant avec le blanc des volants et des draps. Pour tout avouer, c’était un lit adorable, et il semblait pouvoir être utilisé comme couffin grâce à la magie qui en avait fait un berceau deux en un.</p><p> </p><p>Son professeur devait voir sa fixation puisqu’il déclara également désirer ce mobilier. Mais cela ne s’arrêta pas là. En effet, un parc en bois fut également commandé, de couleur clair et de forme circulaire, donnant plus de place qu’un parc carré classique. Une table à langer assortie fut choisie, disposant de rangements utiles pour les articles de toilette. Un matelas à langer accompagnait la table, comportant des impressions de petits canards jaunes au bec orangé sur un fond blanc.</p><p> </p><p>L’adolescent, qui jusqu’à présent n’avait prononcé aucun mot, laissant l’adulte tout gérer, se sentit rougir de nouveau lorsque l’homme vérifia l’état de sa couche devant la vendeuse. Son manque de réaction lui fit gagner un doux tapotement sur le derrière. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette action le fit se sentir apaisé, le faisant réinstaller sa tête plus confortablement contre l’épaule de son porteur. Il ne prêta pas attention à la discussion entre les deux adultes, se complaisant dans sa béatitude.</p><p> </p><p>Son attention se reconcentra quand il se sentit être abaissé, son regard analysant ce qu’il se passe. Il réalisa qu’il était dans une poussette. Ou plutôt un landau pouvant être transformé en poussette si il comprenait bien la vendeuse. Tout était blanc en dehors du matériau employé. Hugo bougea légèrement son pied droit, tendant la jambe à son maximum avant de toucher le bord. Son regard se releva pour observer les trois petites peluches suspendues au dessus de lui. Il y avait un phoque, un pingouin et un ours polaire, chacun ayant une texture incroyablement douce au toucher.</p><p> </p><p>-Il semblerait que ça lui plaise !</p><p> </p><p>- Effectivement ! Je pense prendre ce landau alors !</p><p> </p><p>C’était un peu gênant d’être dans un landau, surtout à son âge. Il n’était pas un bébé, il était un adolescent de treize ans ! Mais quelque part… Ça lui prodiguait un sentiment qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier. Bien vite, le landau fut poussé, Hugo pouvant seulement voir son professeur parler. Etrangement, les mouvements le firent somnoler, ses succions reprenant un rythme langoureux. Il se sentait à l’aise et en sécurité allongé là, étant pris en charge par un adulte.</p><p> </p><p>Sans s’en rendre compte, Hugo piquait du nez, s’étant même endormi pendant une partie du trajet. Il fut réveillé lorsqu’il se sentit être soulevé. Clignant des yeux, il observa confusément son professeur qui le rallongea, mais sur un petit matelas. Il se rendit compte qu’il était sur la table à langer qu’ils avaient vu plus tôt et M. Iturralde déjà entrain de lui enlever sa barboteuse. Sans tarder, il fut langé, ayant à nouveau une couche blanche mais bien plus bouffante. L’adolescent fut ensuite reposé sur ses pieds, l’amenant à fixer confusément son professeur.</p><p> </p><p>- Le dîner va bientôt être servi dans la grande salle. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te rhabilles, et tu peux enlever ta tétine si tu veux.</p><p> </p><p>- Je… Je suis obligé de porter la couche au dîner ?</p><p> </p><p>- Si on veut éviter de répéter l’incident de ce matin, oui il vaudrait mieux.</p><p> </p><p>- Mais… C’est une couche pour bébés ! Enfin- seulement les touts-petits portent ce genre de couche ! Je suis un adolescent !</p><p> </p><p>- Un adolescent qui s’est mouillé pendant mon cours.</p><p> </p><p>Aucune réponse vint contrecarrer cette phrase véridique. Hugo avait treize ans et il avait mouillé son pantalon comme un petit en plein cours. Il se sentait honteux, ne désirant que se cacher pour ne plus réapparaître.</p><p> </p><p>- Hugo, tu n’as pas à avoir honte. Comme je te l’ai dit, tu n’es pas mon premier élève à en porter. Tu en porte car c’est une nécessité.</p><p> </p><p>Au lieu de l’enfoncer un peu plus, les mots de M. Iturralde remontaient un peu son moral. Ça le rassurait de ne pas être le seul à en avoir eu besoin. Mais ce que l’adulte ne lui disait pas, c’est qu’il était le seul à avoir eu besoin de couches pour nourrissons et bambins.</p><p> </p><p>Se rhabillant dans son uniforme propre, Hugo se sentit un peu différent. Ne désirant pas s’attarder sur ce sentiment, il salua et remercia son professeur avant de s’enfuir des quartiers pour rejoindre ses camarades pour le repas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo n’avait pas abordé le <em>« sujet »</em> avec son professeur de potion depuis la dernière fois. Ce dernier n’avait rien fait pour montrer ou faire reconnaître ce qu’il s’était passé y a quelques semaines. L’adolescent continuait de porter des couches pour ses problèmes nocturnes, toujours bien présents, mais également la journée par crainte que cet incident se reproduise et qu’il subisse des moqueries. Ce qu’il ne s’attendait pas, c’était d’apprécier le sentiment de douceur et de sécurité qui accompagnait le port de ses nouveaux « sous-vêtements ».</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement pour lui, c’était celles à enfiler, sachant qu’il n’aurait jamais réussi à se langer seul. Et surtout, aucun de ses camarades n’avait découvert son secret. Bien que tout semblait aller, Hugo ressentait des démangeaisons en portant ses vêtements. Et dormir en couche dans son lit n’avait nullement aidé. Il passait donc son temps à se gratter, voulant enlever ce sentiment affreux. Il avait réussi à régler son problème de draps humides et froids pour en rencontrer un second.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait retrouvé ce sentiment de fatigue, qui s’accompagnait de désir de s’arracher les cheveux et de pleurer d’épuisement et de frustration. Il se sentait à bout de nerfs. Alors qu’il s’était réfugié dans un couloir isolé, abrité dans une partie creusée du mur, il se laissa un peu aller. Quelques larmes lui avaient échappé et s’écoulaient librement sur ses joues, ses ongles n’arrêtant pas d’arracher petit à petit sa peau. La sensation de couche humide n’aidait en rien, ne pouvant se changer car il n’avait pas pensé à vérifier sa réserve dans le sac avant de partir, le dortoir étant trop loin.</p><p> </p><p>C’est pendant cet instant qu’il ne remarqua pas la présence qui s’était installée à ses côtés, debout et silencieuse. Il réalisa cela au moment où elle prit la parole.</p><p> </p><p>- Hé.</p><p> </p><p>Levant ses yeux bleus larmoyants, il se sentit paniquer lorsqu’il vit une fille de son âge, à l’expression calme et le fixant sans jugement.</p><p> </p><p>- Que fais-tu ici dans cet état ?</p><p> </p><p>- Je- je…</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon n’arrivait pas à prononcer une phrase cohérente devant cette serdaigle, à en juger l’uniforme. Sans plus attendre, elle le fit se lever, et entreprit de le mener quelque part. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne croisèrent personne, et arrivèrent rapidement à destination, qui était en réalité les quartiers de son professeur tant redouté. Avant de ne pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, Hugo fut tiré à l’intérieur par la jeune fille.</p><p> </p><p>-Maman, je t’ai apporté quelqu’un.</p><p> </p><p>- Qui est- Monsieur Laguionie, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?</p><p> </p><p>-Je l’ai trouvé en pleurs dans un couloir.</p><p> </p><p>De suite, Hugo eut le visage nettoyé par un mouchoir tenu par M. Iturralde qui entreprit de tirer par le bord du pantalon pour vérifier l’état de sa couche.</p><p> </p><p>- Il semblerait que tu aies une couche bien mouillée ! On va changer ça de suite petit bonhomme.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rien dire, Hugo fut posé sur sa table à langer, la jeune serdaigle ayant suivi et provoquant un rougissement intense sur son visage. Il fut langé rapidement, mais ses pleurs reprirent bien plus fort, reprenant par la même occasion ses grattements. Heureusement pour lui, M. Iturralde le remarqua de suite.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu t’es bien gratté bonhomme, je vais arranger ça.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo sentit quelque chose pousser doucement contre ses lèvres qu’il entrouvrit pour accueillir ce qui était en réalité sa tétine. Ses pleurs se calmèrent dès qu’elle fut en bouche, les succions le calmant pendant qu’il laissait son professeur s’occuper de lui. Il regarda la grande main étaler sur sa peau une douce crème légèrement parfumée, insistant sur les marques de grattements. Un body lui fut mis, suivit par une barboteuse rose pastel comportant un motif de lune et d’étoile.</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon se sentit de suite bien mieux, les vêtements lui donnant l’idée de calme et d’aise. Les démangeaisons s’étaient arrêtés quand ses habits furent enlevés mais n’étaient pas revenus avec ceux-ci. Sa tête se cala sur l’épaule devant lui, ses lèvres lâchant un pleurnichement quand sa tétine lui fut retirée pour lui faire avaler une potion, se calmant quand sa tétine revint en bouche. Il se laissa être porté par son professeur, cachant son visage fatigué dans l’épaule de l’adulte.</p><p> </p><p><strike>-</strike> Maman ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?</p><p> </p><p>-Je pense que notre petit garçon ici n’était pas bien. C’est de ma faute, j’aurai dû prévoir que son uniforme ne conviendrait pas à un bébé aussi jeune. Je vais passer une commande pour qu’il en ait un nouveau adapté pour lui. Il a dû oublier de prendre d’autres couches si il en portait une trempée.</p><p> </p><p>- C’est pas de ta faute. Tu veux que j’aille te préparer un biberon ?</p><p> </p><p>- Je veux bien. Tu sais déjà où ils sont, ils ont été stérilisé mais encore inutilisés. Vérifie bien la température avant.</p><p> </p><p>- Bien, j’y vais de ce pas.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rien ajouter, Hugo fut porté jusqu’à la chambre où il avait déjà fait une sieste. Au lieu d’un lit pour enfant, se trouvait le lit à baldaquin qu’ils avaient vu en magasin. A cette vue, ses pleurs revinrent, ne se sentant pas à l’aise pour dormir dedans. Son professeur semblait le comprendre puisqu’il s’installa sur une chaise à bascule, tenant Hugo comme un nourrisson contre son torse. Sa tête était en arrière, maintenue par le bras de son professeur, sa main reposant dans son dos. Le léger balancement de la chaise à bascule l’aidait à se calmer, lui faisant manquer l’entrée de la jeune fille qui tendit le biberon à son parent, l’adulte enlevant la tétine et présentant celle du biberon à la place.</p><p>Hugo commença à boire doucement le biberon, appréciant la douce chaleur du lait qui coulait dans sa gorge, apaisant cette dernière, crue par les pleurs plus tôt. Il ne réalisa pas que la main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux n’était pas celle de son professeur, tenant le biberon. Il ne fit aucunement attention à la discussion que le duo avait entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>- Il na pas l’air comme les autres que tu as déjà eu…</p><p> </p><p>- Effectivement, Hugo semble s’installer dans un âge bien plus jeune.</p><p> </p><p>- Tu estimerais combien ?</p><p> </p><p>- Hum… Je pense qu’il a moins d’un an. Il semble osciller entre deux et sept mois.</p><p> </p><p>- Donc moins d’un an… C’est… Mignon en vérité.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Ça ne te dérange pas ?</p><p> </p><p>-Si c’était le cas je te l’aurai fait comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>-C’est vrai.</p><p> </p><p>- Il va se passer quoi ensuite ?</p><p> </p><p>-Je vais le mettre au lit puis on verra quand il se réveillera. En attendant, je vais corriger les devoirs des quatrièmes années de serdaigle et poufsouffle. Préviens moi si jamais tu l’entends.</p><p> </p><p>Voyant sa mère s’éloigner pour corriger, Asa se posa sur le canapé dans la pièce centrale. Un livre en main, elle tenta de se concentrer dessus mais sans succès. Son esprit divaguait constamment vers ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle ne s’attendait pas à voir un élève dans cet état et agir ainsi au point de laisser sa mère le prendre en charge. Habituellement, les élèves dans cette situation se comportaient comme des enfants, que ce soit dans le cadre d’une punition ou par désir d’attention.</p><p> </p><p>Elle savait qui était Hugo Laguionie. Même si sa mère ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait compris qu’il avait des sentiments pour le père d’Hugo, Damien Laguionie, son meilleur ami disparu. Malheureusement il n’a jamais pu être avec cet homme, mais eut son bonheur avec David, son père. De plus, elle savait également que sa mère surveillait de loin le fils de cet homme depuis qu’il était entré dans cette école. Par conséquent, elle avait gardé un œil sur ce garçon, ce qui l’avait frappé au premier abord, c’était son comportement renfermé et timide, en plus de sa carrure petite et fine, faisant de lui le plus petit des premières années.</p><p> </p><p>Il semblait être effrayé par les bruits forts, ses épaules se tendant à chaque fois, prêt à se recroqueviller au moindre geste. Il se mettait automatiquement au fond à chaque cours, restant silencieux et un peu dans l’ombre mais travaillant toujours comme il le fallait. Il mangeait toujours peu, comme si il n’osait pas se servir et laissait à chaque fois ses camarades se servir.</p><p> </p><p>Physiquement, il n’avait pourtant aune trace de violence ou d’abus. Mais Asa s’était demandée si il ne subissait pas d’abus psychologique. Bien que son doute restait en ne repérant pas les caractéristiques types de cet abus.</p><p> </p><p>Par conséquent, elle veillait sur lui de loin, recueillant un maximum d’informations sur cet enfant trop doux. Elle s’était surprise à l’imaginer dans la même situation que certains élèves que sa mère aidait, se demandant si il porterait un pyjama deux pièces ou uni comme les enfants peuvent avoir.</p><p> </p><p>Par ailleurs, c’est dans ce genre de questionnement qu’elle était tombée sur lui dans le couloir. Repérant de suite de doux pleurs, la légère odeur présente s’était renforcée à son approche. Le voir recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un si petit espace, ses vêtements et chaussures humides et sales, et ses larmes surmontées d’yeux rouges lui avaient pincé le coeur. C’est ce tableau pathétique qui l’a poussé à l’amener à sa mère. Durant leur échange, elle était surprise qu’il ne soit pas habillé comme les autres élèves que le professeur de potions traitait. Au lieu de ça, elle l’a vu le nettoyer avec un sort et le langer avant de le nourrir au biberon. Bercé par la chaleur de l’adulte et du lait, il n’avait pas tardé à s’endormir, sa crise de larmes ayant aidée.</p><p> </p><p>Désormais, elle trouvait ça logique qu’Hugo ne soit pas un enfant ou un bambin mais un bébé. Etrangement, au lieu de la perturber, elle trouvait que ça lui convenait. La jeune serdaigle avait profité de l’absence de l’adulte pour rédiger ses observations dans son carnet. Ce dernier contenait tout ce qu’elle a pu recueillir sur Hugo Laguionie. Bien entendu, elle en avait d’autres concernant diverses observations et réflexion. Son regard dériva du petit cahier sur ses genoux au nouveau lit pas loin d’elle.</p><p> </p><p>Le berceau en bois clair comportait de la literie blanche, les volants rendant le tout mignon. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers le mobilier et observa son occupant. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, ces deux mains de chaque côté de la tête, à l’instar des bébés. Sa tétine comportant une abeille bougeait lascivement, dégageant de doux bruits. Un léger amusement la prit en voyant que la posture de sommeil était identique à celle des bébés. En faisant attention, elle passa quelques doigts sur une joue de l’endormi, remarquant qu’il était bien trop fin pour être tout à fait sain.</p><p>Se détournant du berceau, elle rapprocha la chaise à bascule du petit lit, reprenant sa rédaction. Elle dut s’interrompre lorsque de faibles gémissements commencèrent à se dégager. Heureusement, son choix de basculer le berceau fut un succès puisque les bercements calmèrent de suite le tout-petit qui reprit sa sieste sans encombre.</p><p> </p><p>C'est cette scène apaisante qui se présenta au retour de Monsieur Iturralde, soulagé que son enfant ne le prenne pas mal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ceci clôt le premier chapitre de ce travail! <br/>Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!<br/>Je compte aussi poster d'autres travaux ici! <br/>A la prochaine ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>